


New Balance

by Nightwing96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, really just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing96/pseuds/Nightwing96
Summary: Dick is Jason's silence.





	New Balance

**Author's Note:**

> New Balance- Jhene Aiko

Moments like these…moments like these used to scare Jason. They honestly still do but he’s learned to cherish them even more. The nightmares have never gotten less intense, less frequently though, hell yeah. Now he had someone who was willing to hold him and talk him down from the voices in his head.

“It’s okay Jay.” Dick, with his tired and calm voice, played with his hair. He sat up more against the headboard so Jason could rest his head more comfortably in his lap. “I’m here. You’re here. We’re okay.” He continued to soothe Jason, smiling down at him. Even in the dark room, Jason knew that Dick had on a huge smile. 

“We’re okay.” Jason repeated, reaching up to caress his boyfriend’s cheek, making sure he was still real. Still his, of all things. 

Dick was his balance. 

Ever since he was a teen and Dick was having his fallout with Bruce, he made time for Jason. Telling him his stupid jokes that you had to laugh at, showing him how to flip off buildings like a true robin, stealing Jason’s heart before either knew what was happening back then. The days Dick stayed at the manor; the sun was always out, just so they could enjoy the gardens.

“What are you thinking of little wing?” Dick questioned, trying not to fall asleep until he knew Jason was good again.

“Hmm…the day you pulled one of Alfred’s roses from the garden.” He laughed lowly. Dick grinned again and leaned down to kiss Jason’s nose. 

Dick started to reminisce too. “I remember how cute you blushed when I gave it to you.” 

Years later, they kept finding their way back to each other so easily. When they finally quit their shit and got together, Jason was truly terrified of everyone’s reaction. The dead robin and the golden son?!? It was like everyone had something to say. Bruce, Damian, Roy, Babs, and even fucking Slade.

He remembers what Dick said when Jason was complaining to him about people’s input. I love you Jason. Fuck what other people say. Jason laughed so hard after that and kissed him.   
Back in the present, Jason sat up off Dick and laid back on his side of the bed. True to his nature, Dick slid in his space and laid on his chest.

“Are you good now?” Dick yawned, muffling his question but Jason gave him a soft yeah. When Dick thought that he dozed off, Jason spoke again.

“Thank you, Dick for taking care of me...” he gathered his voice to speak more clearly. “I love you.” 

Dick found Jason’s lips in the dark and kissed him quickly yet meaningfully. “I love you too little wing.” He settled back on his chest and was out in the next few breaths.

Jason smiled and rubbed his boyfriend’s back. He used to think he didn’t deserve things after all the blood he’s spilled. Now he thinks, no, knows that he deserves Dick Grayson and the love he gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
